The Golden Rules of Malfoys
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: My first DxH. Super fluffy. Draco ponders about his life while sitting at the Great Hall, having a staring competition with Hermione. And then he is forced into being her partner in Muggle Studies. How did he find himself having coffee with her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione Granger from across the Great Hall. She sat alone on the side and read her book. Her plate lay on a side, forgotten. Her bushy hair had straightened out and now fell elegantly around her small shoulders. He wondered why she wasn't sitting with Potty and Weasel. Then he wondered why he cared. He smirked at himself and turned back to his gang, namely Pansy, Blaise, Milicent, Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy stared at him with such adoring eyes that he wanted to hit her. He didn't suppose she would really mind if he did. But he decided not to, out of the kindness of his heart.

Not.

He found his head turning involuntarily towards the Gryffindor table. But not to Granger. To Potty and his boyfriend. The Boy Who Was Totally Ignoring A Hot Chick Sitting By Herself was sitting with Genna Weasley or whatever her name was. Weasel was making eyes at Cho Chang. Freak. Anyone who thought that Asian girl was gentle and perfect was wrong.

He had once kissed her- well she had come to him after Diggums (or was it Diggory?) had died. Like a rebound guy. And she had started clawing at him with these vulture claws! Ugh. Not a pleasant experience.

He suddenly caught Hermione's eye and saw that she was glaring at him like 'what the hell do you think you're looking at, Malfoy?'

He smirked at her, the customary Malfoy smirk that had been passed down for generations. His grandfather had taught it to his father and his father had taught it to him, it was one of the Bronze rules in the Malfoy house that you practiced the smirk as often as possible.

The Malfoys had quite a lot of rules. So many, in fact, that they were separated into four categories: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. The most important of the most important groups of rules- platinum, or course- was 'Don't care'.

Simple, but it was enforced, ground into his skull ever since he was a young child. He learnt to show no affection for anyone. A stranger would think he had no heart. And he didn't. He was proud to announce it. He did, too.

Although he had grown kind of fond of Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle. His male buddies never deserted him.

Anyways, so he smirked at Granger, which, for some reason, caused her to blush. This made him smirk some more.

He knew that the ideal thing to do would be to look away, but the Malfoys had too much pride to look away. The staring contest opponent would have to shame themselves into looking away first, from tearing their gaze away from the bright gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy had never- NEVER- lost a staring contest before. He would disgrace his family if he did. The very idea!

Draco respected his family a lot. He respected his parents, but had never dared to love them as he knew they didn't love him back that way. They needed him to continue the family legacy and they wanted to have a trophy kid, but his feeling towards them had never been 

allowed to evolve into a mutual acceptance that these were two senior people that he lived with.

He wanted to love them, but couldn't risk it. He was not to care for anyone, nor was he to grow close to anyone. When this rule had been taught to him, there had been no exceptions mentioned, not even his parents.

Sure, they paid for his school, and bought him expensive gifts, and that was all he really wanted, but in his mind he couldn't help but thinking that something was missing.

He had been introduced to television in Muggle Studies and had been following sitcoms quite closely.

Apart from the wild sex, multiple marriages, and drama of it all, he had seen that the parents showed some warmth for their children.

They tucked them in at night, and brought them cocoa when they were down. They asked them how their day was, and sounded like they really cared.

There was something to this television concept, he just knew it. He had never been tucked in to bed at night, nor had he been brought cocoa because someone said that he looked like he needed it. Sure, he could order some, but it wasn't the same.

He wondered why he was even thinking all this crap. He had money, house elves, a big house, and parents who bought him whatever he wanted. He topped his class many a time and was adored by teachers. Why should he care about friends or parents? He knew that his friends were really only his friends because he had money and contacts, but he 

really wasn't much of a socialite, so the fact that he was filthy rich certainly bolstered his social life.

He thought about this and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco looked around the full room, scanning the area for an empty seat. It was Muggle Studies and he had come slightly late. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet. He sat down gracefully at the only set of desks left.

The teacher, Mrs. Griffins, new lady, insisted that they sit with a partner. So the tables were arranged in sets of twos.

Draco fortunately found one in the middle, close enough to know what was going on, far enough to not be considered a dweeb.

Just then, Granger walked in. He smirked. He half expected her to be the type to come in half an hour early to interrogate the teacher about what she was going to teach and studying it beforehand so that she could answer all the questions.

She looked around the room, scanning the place for an empty seat. He saw the one next to Draco and scowled when he smirked at her.

Just then, the teacher came in. "Ms. Granger, care to take your seat?"

There were a few muffled giggles from around the class. Hermione, flushing dark red, said "Mrs. Griffins, I don't think there _is _a seat left."

Mrs. Griffins scanned the room with her eagle eyes and said "What about that one next to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Er," Hermione had never disobeyed a teacher and she wasn't about to start now because of stupid Malfoy.

"Of course, how did I miss that? Silly me," she finished, laughing slightly before walking swiftly to her seat.

She placed her stack of books on her desk and fell on her seat. She looked all around the room, as though searching for something.

Draco, intrigued, asked "What are you looking for, Ganger? Not that I care." He added hastily.

"No whoopee cushion? Bucket of water over my head? Glue on the seat? Ink on the desk? I'm almost disappointed."

'Nice one,' he thought. Rather than saying this, he smirked again and said "You got lucky."

She raised her eyebrows before facing the front.

She peeped at him every now and then. His wide, gray, innocent looking eyes, coupled with his pale skin and equally pale blonde hair made him look almost angelic. The picture of model students worldwide. After third year, she had noticed that he left his hair ungelled. It was soft and tufty, falling in locks about his face. It looked much better. And it smelt nice. She shook off these thoughts hurriedly.

Malfoy was a cow and no amount of good looks could make that change.

"CD-ROMs!" screeched Mrs. Griffins. "Who knows anything about _CD-ROMs?_"

Draco turned his head to face Hermione. "What are CD- ROMs?" he asked curiously, as though they were acquaintances and not enemies.

She stared at him for a second, then gave in. "A CD-ROM, or CD, compact disc, is a pre-pressed Compact Disc that contains data accessible but not writable by a computer. They are popularly used to 

distribute computer software, including games and multimedia applications, though any data can be stored- up to the capacity limit of a disc. Some CDs hold both computer data and audio with the latter capable of being played on a CD player, whilst data, such as software or digital video, is only usable on a computer, such as PC CD-ROMs. Understand?"

He nodded, taking it in. she had memorized that paragraph from Wikipedia when she was eight.

"Thanks," he muttered, allowing himself a tiiiiny smile before remembering who _he _was and who _she _was and turning to face the front, blushing with embarrassment.

That night, he wrote a letter to his parents as he had been instructed to do once a month.

_27 August_

_Dear father and mother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. In response to the question in your previous letter, yes, I have settled in quite nicely into the academic routine and no, I have not fallen sick. I am proud to announce that I have not gotten a single detention this year, and I have topped the class for the Mid Years, alongside Granger, the mudblood from Gryffindor. _

_How was the cocktail party that you went to last week? According to the rumors here in Hogwarts, Uncle Egbert got drunk and shoved his head into the punch bowl. Is this so? How embarrassing it must have been for you to know that a fellow Malfoy is behaving in such a self-_

_degrading manner. I am sure you will agree with me when I say that he is disgracing the Malfoy name. _

_I would also like to thank you for the watch you sent me. It is very nice._

_My __frie-__ fellow Slytherins are also well. _

_I apologize for the shortness of this letter. I have many assignments to complete. _

_Hail the Dark Lord!_

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He rolled his eyes at what he had written. He had finished all his assignments before writing the letter; he just had no idea what to write. He sniggered at the 'Hail the Dark Lord'. Truth be told, he did not care about the stupid Dark Lord. He could take his stupid minions and go to -

Yes, well. He was to worship the Dark Lord forever, according to Platinum Malfoy Rule Number 312.

He looked at the letter again and felt a strange stab of sadness. It was so horrible to have to be so formal with one's parents. The last time he used an apostrophe, his father suffered from epilepsy. Ha. That rhymes. In a sick sort of way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He needed coffee.

He swung his legs out of bed and crept out, not before overhearing Blaise muttering, "Lavender is so pretty," in his sleep.

Draco covered his mouth to stifle a half incredulous, half amused laugh before leaving the room.

He went down to the kitchen.

"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" squeaked the house elves, always eager to please, bless their hearts, apparently forgetting that the last time Draco was here he had yelled at the poor house elves. "What can mes do for yous, sir?"

"Um," he thought of SPEW. He kind of agreed with Hermione on that issue. He really got pissed when his dad stuck their house elves' fingers in the oven or tortured them in some other way. "First of all, I would like to apologize for the way I behaved the last time I was here. It was really rude of me and I'm very sorry." He was a _Malfoy!_ He didn't apologize! Much less to house elves! However he felt kind of relieved when he did.

The house elf was almost moved to tears. Well. It _was _moved to tears. It hurriedly scrubbed its face with the back of its palm, not very effectively.

"Here," said Draco, pulling out a clean, white expensive looking handkerchief from his pajama pocket. He always kept a handkerchief wherever he went, along with a mirror and a comb. The house elf's mouth was agape and it looked up slowly at Draco with wide, watery 

eyes. It slowly touched the handkerchief, unsure of what to do. He had never been given anything, Draco knew. He smiled encouragingly and put it in the house elf's hand. "Thank yous," he whispered, not knowing how to express his enormous gratitude.

"No problem. You can keep it, if you like."

"Thank yous, Master Malfoy…"

"You can thank me by calling me Draco."

"Thank yous, D-Draco. What can mes do for yous?"

"Um, could I please have a coffee?"

"Yes, Sir- Draco. Right aways!" he scampered off.

"Wow. That was uncharacteristically nice of you." Commented a voice from behind him. He turned around and paled. Granger.

"Please, Granger, you can't tell anyone," he pleaded. When had he stooped so low? First, caring about whether or not his parents loved him, then being nice to house elves, now pleading with a Gryffindor??

She looked amused. "Why?"

"Because… my…" he decided to tell the truth for some odd reason. "Word will get round and my father… my father will kill me. The 'Malfoy Pride' is at stake. Please! You can't!"

She was surprised. "I thought you were the apple of your father's eyes?"

He snorted. "I wish. It's all about the Malfoy pride, as I said. I'm a trophy, for my parents to show off. Good grades, charming, well-mannered, incredibly gorgeous,"

"Not to mention modest," she giggled.

"Now how did I forget that?" he asked, grinning.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Thanks."

"But why were you so nice to the house elf?"

"I…" he admitted grudgingly. "I kind of think your spew is a good idea."

She blushed and said "Thanks, but it's S.P.E.W, not spew."

"Same difference."

She giggled.

They both received a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," they said in unison before looking at each other and blushing.

Draco took a swig out of his cup as though it were firewhisky.

"So how's life been treating you?"

"Um, not so good really. Harry and Ron seem to delight in spending all their time ogling at Ginny slash Cho. So I'm left on my own most of the time."

"Oh. That's too bad. Wait. Her name is _Ginny. _Oh! I thought it was Gemma."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She is such a vixen."

"I can see that every day when she looks at me all seductively as though she thinks I'm going to go and give her a shag right in front of everyone."

Hermione choked on her coffee, she was laughing so hard.

Draco sniffed, wounded. "You try having yourself knee deep in girls pining to touch you."

Hermione considered it and nodded. "I suppose that would be scary. And I don't think it does your ego any good."

He just smirked.

"What about you? How's your life."

"In the pits. Blaise Zabini is apparently in love with Lavender whatsername as he told me in his sleep that she is very pretty. And I'm being forced to end letters to my dad with 'All Hail the Dark Lord'."

"Yeah. I can see how that could suck. Wait, you don't worship Mouldy Voldy?" she blushed, realizing she had just said out loud the private nickname she had for Voldemort.

He raised his eyebrows, amused. "Nope, never did."

"Wow. That's a surprise."

"I f I did worship him, I'd have the Dark Mark by now." He raised his sleeves to show clean, white forearms.

"I see."

He smiled, something he didn't do very often. Sure, he smirked (a lot) and grinned (a bit less) but he hardly ever _smiled_ (almost never).

He looks better when he smiles, rather than when he smirks.

"Thanks." He said, surprised.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Oh crap." She blushed furiously.

He smiled again, showing a set of perfectly white teeth.

"Shall I walk you to your dorm?"

"Oh," she was thrown by this offer. "Er, sure." She smiled.

He stuck out his right palm. "Truce?"

"Truce." She shook his hand, feeling a smile creep across her face.

Just outside her dorm, as she was about to enter it, he stuck his hands in his robe pockets in the most adorable way and said "This doesn't mean I like you, you know."

"Same here."

But they were both smiling as they said it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, as Hermione sat at the breakfast table, Ron, who, for once, was sitting with her, hissed in her ear "Malfoy keeps looking at you."

She tried to act cool, but inside she felt thrilled. She had no idea why. "Oh is he?"

"He's still looking."

Dropping her act and blushing furiously, she said "Stop _looking _at him."

Ron raised his eyebrows, but for once, did what she said.

She glanced up through a curtain of hair and saw Draco smirking into his plate. He happened to glance up just then and grinned.

She blushed some more and looked away, feeling his too bright gray eyes burn a hole into her forehead.

--

Later on, in Arithmetic, Hermione sat by herself on the side of the class. She felt someone slide into the desk next to hers. She looked up to see Draco grinning at her.

"Hullo, 'mione."

People were staring. She flushed bright scarlet and hissed "I don't know what I said or did to you yesterday to make you think we were friends. And since when did you start calling me Hermione?"

"Nice to see you too." he completely ignored her question. She rolled her eyes.

A while later…

Hermione stared at her paper, mouth agape. This problem is impossible, she thought.

"Need help?" he almost read her mind.

She nodded meekly, not willing to admit out loud that she couldn't solve a problem.

He took her to the problem step-by-step and by the time he was done, she completely understood the problem, even though halfway though she had started inhaling his spicy scent.

She smiled afterwards. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, let's make a deal."

"Yes?"

"You tutor me in Muggle Studies, I'll tutor you in Arithmetic."

She would have gladly tutored him in Muggle Studies without making him help her back, as by this point, she was so far gone that she just wanted to be in his company. It felt strange to like a guy so much. She thought she was being shallow. But he had shown to her that he could be really sweet and kind, as he had been with the house elves, funny, as he was every day, and cute too. without it being an act at all.

--

So, over the weeks, Hermione and Draco grew closer. They almost considered each other great friends.

--

"Hey, wanna go out for a butterbeer?" asked Draco one day.

_Was he asking her out? _Thought Hermione.

_Am I asking her out? _Thought Draco, wondering why he was asking her out.

But he couldn't possibly say "Oh, sorry, no, I changed my mind and I don't really want to have a butterbeer with you. Haha. My mistake." And besides, would it be so terrible to go for a drink with a Gryffindor?

His reputation for being a bastard would be tarnished, unfortunately, but he shrugged and thought "it's worth it,"

"Er, sure, I would love to Draco," she replied.

"Good." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

So they went out.

They enjoyed their butterbeer while chattering away in the warm and cozy environment. Draco insisted that he put half a shot of firewhisky in his cup. Hermione disapproved but he explained to her that it was in his Malfoy blood and nature to be an ass who drinks. Not much, of course, but it still counted. He claimed he had done it loads of times.

When he took a sip of his spiked butterbeer, he almost choked. "That's _disgusting._" He commented, disgustedly.

Hermione smirked. "I thought you said you'd done it loads of times?"

"Yes, well." Draco Malfoy, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Here, have some of mine." She offered him her cup. Draco meekly took a sip. She grinned.

Soon enough, they left the place. And, to their surprise, it almost instantly started pouring with rain.

They stared up to the sky for a moment, glanced at each other, and ran into the nearest alleyway. Don't ask me why they didn't go back in the bar. It's my story so deal with it.

The alleyway was relatively sheltered and dry. They would stay here until the rain decided to subside.

They leaned against a wall, shoulder to shoulder, laughing. It was just so fun! For some strange reason.

They slumped to the floor, still giggling.

Draco looked at Hermione for a second. She was shivering cos she was completely drenched.

He took off his jacket and handed it to her without looking at her, as he was embarrassed.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, making him blush even more.

She slid her arms through it, and held the sides together.

She suddenly felt Draco's intense gaze on her.

She looked at him. "What? What is it?"

He shook his head. His hair looking incredibly adorable, plastered to his face with the water.

"You're okay, Granger."

She took this as a joke. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." She grinned.

He continued. "I think I may even… I may even-" he ended here, and kissed her. Very, very shortly, not more than a second. Some may even have called it a peck. It was so fast Hermione didn't even have a chance to kiss back, she was too surprised. He wasn't even touching her. His hands were by his sides and so were hers. He quickly broke off, as though remembering himself. He scanned her face with his gray eyes, as if he were searching for something, something to tell him that she wasn't about to slap him.

She showed him that something, all right. By dragging his head down to hers after placing her hands on either sides of his face and kissing back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't nearly as short this time, though. It was quite prolonged, and much more passionate. Draco wrapped one of his arms around the small of her waist and the other was in her hair.

Her hands moved from the sides of his face to around his neck.

They had turned their upper bodies to face each others, rather than just their heads.

After what seemed just a millisecond, they broke off.

"Wow," breathed Hermione.

"Yeah, wow."

Soon, though, the electricity that had warmed up her entire body started to fade. Even the jacket which Draco had chivalrously given her was sopping wet and not much use.

He noticed, of course. Hermione wondered if there was anything those gorgeous eyes of his didn't take in.

He said "Here, take that off. You're still shivering. You'll catch your death in it." He accepted the jacket which Hermione returned him and dropped it next to him. Hermione's shivering reduced, but it was still there. She observed the mist that came out of his mouth when he murmured "Come here," and wrapped his arm around her tightly, once again succeeding in electrifying her from head to toe.

She leaned her head against his shoulder gently and closed his eyes.

"Are you still cold?" he asked, but there was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes when he said it.

She shook her head.

He grinned triumphantly. "I knew it. My very presence electrifies you, doesn't it? I know; I'm such a wonderful human being."

She nodded, mock-seriously. "You do and you are, but you do a terrible job of being modest about it."

He shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

"Except you. You are perfect." She sounded completely serious this time.

He laughed softly. "I'm not perfect, Hermione. I have lots of flaws that you'll only find out if you hang around me long enough. Which I fully intend you to do."

"Me too." she smiled again and snuggled closer into his half-embrace. He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Good."

--

The next day, Draco received a letter from his father.

_30 August_

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_Your mother and I are quite well and would like to thank you for your concern. I am pleased to hear that you topped the level, although certainly not pleased that you allowed that Mudblood to as well. We are Malfoys. We sabotage people. Remember that, son. It is a Gold Rule._

_Regarding your Uncle Egbert, yes he did make a fool out of himself at the cocktail party, the buffoon. He disgraced the Malfoy name, tarnished our reputation. Regardless to say, we have _dealt _with him appropriately. The cocktail party was pathetic, in our opinion. People who are of lower class than us should not have the courage to invite us to their inadequate gatherings. _

_Also, what is this I hear about you having befriended that Mudblood Granger? This is unacceptable, Draco Malfoy! You must not associate with such incompetent… _inferiors._ Do you understand me? You are forbidden to ever see her again and I hope you know that you have tarnished our family's impeccable reputation._

_By the way, your mother sends her love._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco scowled at the letter.

When he saw Hermione again, he remarked cheerfully to her "My dad's forbidden me to ever speak to you again."

Hermione giggled. "I guess you're disobeying him, then."

"Yep. Wanna see the letter? It's ridiculous."

"Um, okay."

He pulled it out and handed it to her. She read it, a tiny smile increasing as she read the sentences.

She abruptly stopped smiling once she'd returned the letter to him. "Your father seems awfully cold. Why?"

"Like I might have mentioned, I am a trophy. I mean nothing to my parents except an object which they can show off."

"Oh."

"Do your parents send you letters?" he asked.

"Yes, loads."

"Can I see one?"

"Um, okay."

She handed him a slightly crumpled sheet of paper.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Darling, how are you? Your father and I miss you so much! You are well, right? Your dad and I are fine, although your father did get a stapler pin stuck in his thumb. Again. He's such a klutz! Anyways, how is school? How are you coping? Well, I hope. How are Harry, Ron and Ginny, and your other friends? Send them our regards, would you? _

_We're going to go to the neighbor's barbecue tonight, but it just won't be the same without you. Remember when we used to host barbecue parties in our backyard? Your father, trying to be a know-it-all, insisted that he didn't need the instructions on how to use the grill and wound up exploding the thing. He still keeps that piece of junk in the garage, claiming he'll fix it someday. Well, I suppose you don't have ages to read a letter too big for your owl to carry, which both you and I know I can write, so I'll sign off here. Reply soon! _

_Lots and lots and lots of love,_

_Mum_

Draco looked at the paper enviously. "Wow…" he said after a moment, handing back the letter. "I've never had a barbecue." He sounded wistful. "Your parents sound really nice. They seem to actually love you. I've never been loved." He now sounded sad.

"Oh, don't say that! I'm sure your parents love you very much, deep, deep down."

"You mean deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, right?"

"No, I mean just deep, deep," she couldn't help but grinning, seeing as he was too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The holidays were coming soon.

Draco and Hermione had been going on steady for three months now.

Hermione decided to write a letter to her mum, asking if Draco could come to their house for the hols.

_Dear Mum, _

_How are you? I miss you too! School is great, and in fact, I was wondering if it would be okay if I brought my BOYFRIEND home for the hols. Is that okay? I know what you're thinking: ohmigosh, Hermione has a BOYFRIEND! I know, I know. We've been dating for three months now. His name is Draco Malfoy._

_REPLY SOON!_

_Lots and lots and lots of love,_

_Hermione_

She got a reply in around four hours.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? OH MY GOD! YOUR FATHER AND I NEARLY HAD A SEIZURE! WHAT IS HE LIKE? IS HE NICE? GOOD LOOKING? SMART? FUNNY? AND I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN I FOUND OUT IT'S DRACO FREAKING MALFOY! Okay, okay, BREATHE. Isn't he the boy who always bullies you and your friends? _

_WRITE BACK SOON!_

_Lots and lots of love,  
Mum_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at all the caps locking.

She replied:

_Dear mum, _

_Relax! Breathe! Don't have a seizure/heart attack! And I _know _Draco is the boy who _used _to bully me and Harry and Ron, but we sort of became friends, and I found out he's really nice. And smart. And funny. And ho-cute and everything else! He has some issues with modesty, but other than that, he's perfect. And I thought he could come home because he and his parents are really formal and there's absolutely no love between them. Even their letters are stone cold! He's never had a barbecue, or people who cared for him. So, could he please come over? _

_I won't even bother saying 'Reply soon' cos I know you will._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Soon enough, the reply letter came:

_Dear Hermione,_

_NEVER HAD A BARBECUE!? Oh, Lord, that is so sad! Of COURSE he can come over, Hermione! No doubt about it! Okay? You bring him here and we'll have barbecues every single night if he wants!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

Hermione smiled when she read it.

"Hey, Draco?" she found him in the library, and kissed his cheek.

"Yes?"

"You wanna come over to my place for the hols?"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She smiled. "Of course, really."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"My mum's ready to adopt you!"

He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"In that case, I would love to come. I'll just have to write a letter telling my dad I'll be staying in school for the holidays."

"Okay, then. Seeya!" she smiled and pecked him on the lips before leaving.

"Only been dating three months and she can't keep her hands off me," he smirked.

"Shut up!"

He wrote the letter:  
_21 September _  
_To Father_  
_Father, I would like to request your permission that I stay in school for the holidays as I realize I would only be a bother to you and mother at home, seeing as you are having house guests. _

_Please reply soon with your consent._

_Hail the Dark Lord!_

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He sighed and sent off the letter.

The next day, he got a reply.

_22 September  
To Draco Malfoy  
Regarding your question, yes, I think it would be better if you stayed in school for the holidays. You would only be a bother to us anyway.  
Lucius Malfoy_

It stung him to read those words, but he brushed away the tears that filled up his eyes angrily.

He was a Malfoy. He didn't…couldn't…wouldn't be sad.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon enough, the time to go came.

"Come on, Draco!" called Hermione impatiently. "We're going to miss the train!"

"I'm _coming._ I just need to get my hair right…"

"You're not going to visit the queen, you know."

"I'm going to visit my girlfriend's parents. It's the same thing…" he said.

"Come out,"

"Okay, but you're not gonna like it. I look like a mess." He warned, stepping out.

When Draco came out, Hermione couldn't help herself. She went over to him and kissed him. "You look perfect, you idiot."

And in a shirt and one of those dark blue vest things, with carefully tousled hair and an expression of angelic-ness, he did.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"I am NOT!" he said indignantly.

"You shouldn't be. You look amazing. Okay?" she kissed him, indulging herself for a moment by wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing back.

"Now let's go!" she said, breaking off and tugging his arm.

"Okay, okay," and he allowed himself to be dragged by Hermione down to the train station.

"Jeesh, woman, you have a grip like a thousand wild horses."

"Shut up,"

"Never."

They found an empty compartment and sat down.

Just then, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Harry, Ginny, and Ron came in as if they owned the place.

"We just came to make sure you two don't do something rash in an outburst of passion for each other," said Blaise, matter-of-factly.

They both turned bright red.

"So we have formed a truce," said Harry.

Ginny smiled and nodded, and leaned against Harry. They had only been on two dates and were already going at it like bunnies.

Pansy and Millicent said "We have quite a lot in common with Ginny, as the matter-of-fact."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Me and Harry have to put up with this crap, being the only guys and all. No offense, Ron."

Harry snorted, and disguised it as a cough.

Ron fumed and said "If you can't appreciate me…" before storming out of the compartment.

Blaise and Harry and Draco laughed.

Ginny and Hermione were giggling away.

--

Soon enough, they reached the train station. The muggle train station. Draco's already wide eyes widened further.

"Oooh…"

Harry, Hermione and Blaise, who was muggle born, chuckled.

Hermione's parents were taking Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Blaise in for the hols. Pansy and Millicent were going to Paris with their families.

Just then, Hermione's parents appeared.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried and hugged them.

"Hello, darling! We've missed you so much! Hello, Harry, Ginny, Ron!" they said.

The three aforementioned people waved, grinning.

Hermione's dad said almost suspiciously "You must be… Draco Malfoy? And you are Blaise Zabini?"

They nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir," they both said in turn.

Hermione's mother, on the other hand, was not as formal. She hugged each of the boys tightly one after the other.

Both appeared to be suffocating inside Mrs. Granger's embrace.

"Blaise, darling," Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco snorted at this. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but don't you want to go home for the holidays?"

"Oh, no, I'm an orphan. Like Draco. We grew up together."

"Oh my Goodness! You two have been through so much!" and she hugged them both again.

Hermione heard Draco squeak something like "My hair…"

She giggled. "Mum, come on, let's go home,"

"Oh, of course. Draco and Blaise must be exhausted! They need to rest!"

There were ehems from the others, as though to suggest that Draco and Blaise weren't in the least bit tired, having gotten high on chocolate and coffee the whole way.

So they went home, everyone chatting pleasantly along the way.

Draco behaved like the perfect boyfriend, answering politely to all of Hermione's parent's questions, holding her hand and smiling in a way that made him look adorable, according to Hermione.

Ron was acting very irritable, for some reason and didn't behave at all politely. He snapped at everyone until they stopped bothering to try and make conversation with him.

Once they reached the house, Hermione's parents ordered everyone to bed.

Draco and Blaise managed to sneakily get everyone in one room where they chatted until Hermione's parents found them and ordered them back.

That night, just before bed, Draco came to say goodnight to Hermione.

Draco, however, being Draco, could not do anything the normal way, and wound up, climbing down his window, and climbing up Hermione's after a series of various unnecessary procedures.

Once he got into her room, he relayed his ordeal to her.

She laughed herself silly.

He pouted. "I only wanted to say goodnight."

She stopped laughing. "Draco, that's so sweet."

He grinned. "I know."

She whacked him playfully.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said, smiling sincerely.

"Goodnight, Draco," she smiled back, and kissed him lightly.

When he was about to leave, he went over to the window again.

"Draco, use the door."

"I'm a Malfoy, Hermione. We don't _do _doors. We are _sneaky _by nature."

"You're insane." She rolled her eyes.

"I am aware of that, yes."

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, 'Mione." And he hopped out the window.

There was a loud crash. She hopped up and looked out the window. Draco scrambled to his feet. "I'm okay!" he called up.

"Bye!" she grinned and watched him climb up to his own room.

She was in love. For real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

3 Years after Hogwarts ended…

Draco and Hermione had moved in together. They were more in love than ever. They were both working as Unspeakables and loved it. They lived in a large penthouse apartment in London and each had their own room, although they often slept in the same bed.

One day, Hermione woke up at the same time as Draco.

She noticed how adorable he looked in those black pajamas. His arm was around her waist and the top of her head was under his neck.

She could hear his heartbeat; it was steady. She inhaled deeply. He smelt so… _nice._ She couldn't imagine a nicer scent.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said. He still had a tenor voice. It was the voice she loved to her most in the world. It sent ripples of pleasure up her spine. She could feel the vibrations in his throat.

"Good morning, Draco," she replied, smiling. Then her smile vanished. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up abruptly. "We're going to be late for work."

He grinned and said "What, you can't skip work for a day?"

She whacked him playfully.

"Relax, lady, it's Saturday."

She grinned and lay down again, looking directly into his eyes.

"You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, you know." She said.

"I know, but it's nice to hear it from you anyways." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"And you love me for it."

"True." She admitted.

He grinned.

"Hermione?" he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you."

"Oh, Draco, what is it?"

From behind his back, he pulled out a large bouquet of roses. They were blood red and the most beautiful ones she had ever seen- and undoubtedly the costliest.

She gasped. "Draco, these are beautiful!"

She closed her eyes and inhaled their fragrance.

When she opened her eyes, Draco was on one knee. He held a ring box in his hand and gazed at her penetratingly.

Her eyes widened.

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of being my wife and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked.

She couldn't move for a second. Then, she nodded, unable to control the big goofy smile which spread across her face.

He stood up, smiling, and slipped the ring on her finger. Rather than admiring it first, which he half thought she would, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It's beautiful!" she said referring to the ring, once she was done kissing him, quite a while later. It was a simple yet elegant gold band with an emerald and ruby in the centre, right next to each other. With giddy joy she realized that these were the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours and this made her hug and kiss Draco some more.

"I love you, Draco," she said, smiling into his embrace.

"I love you too," he replied simply.

And she did, and he did.

**The End!**


End file.
